Think twice
by XxLe4tf0r4eadxX
Summary: Jeremy and Aelita are in a relationship, but Yumi and Jeremy start having feelings for each other, even if Yumi likes Ulrich. R&R and if you hate JxY, don't read D:
1. Flashback

**Reminder: This is my first time writing a Fanfic okay? Dont hate and if you want me to improve something, PM me okay? ;)**

**Le4t: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Jeremy: Course you don't.**

**Le4t: Thank you :D**

**Yumi: *takes off Jeremy's glasses* **

**Jeremy: Y-Yumi, w-what are you doing? O.O'**

**Le4t: Let's get back to the story. On with the flashback, oh yeah, don't read this if you hate JxY**

**Le4t: -_- I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Conner and, well, whatever i own :D Oh, and Xana is dead :D**

_**Chapter 1: Flashback**_

_**Jeremy's POV in flashback**_

_**In the gym at 16:00**_

_I was in the gym with Yumi and Ulrich. While Yumi was fighting Ulrich, i opened my laptop and decided to see if i missed any files i never checked for Lyoko or Franz Hopper. Though there was none so i closed my laptop and watched Yumi and Ulrich fight._

_"Einstein, help me beat Yumi!" Ulrich screamed._

_"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Yumi, overpowering him and getting on top of Ulrich. They were breathing heavily, but they both blushed and Yumi got off of Ulrich._

_"Yumi, i have to go and finish my homework. I'll see you in the morning." He said, standing up._

_"Okay, see you tommorow. Bye!" Yumi said as Ulrich left._

_Yumi walked over to me, but my head down. _

_She asked me,"What's wrong Jeremy?"_

_I nodded,"Nothing." _

_"Are you sure it's nothing? It doesn't seem like nothing to me." She said, holding me by the hand. I was shocked by her holding me by the hand, but i let it go._

_"Okay, you win. Im just worried about Aelita and Odd together at the mall buying stuff at the mall." I said quietly._

_"Oh, your afraid it's a lie and Aelita might be cheating on you?" Yumi asked with concern._

_"...Yeah." I responded._

_"Jeremy, she would never cheat on you." She said._

_"How would you know she wouldn't?" I asked. _

_"Because she loves you." She said. I felt a little happy._

_She leaned on my shoulder, feeling a little sleepy. _

_"Umm, Jeremy?" She asked, beginning to blush a little._

_"Yeah?" I responded_

_ "Mind if you can walk me home? I... don't feel like being alone when i walk." She asked._

_"Sure, maybe Aelita can wait after she comes back." I said. _

_I walked with her all the way to her home. Though she was leaning on my shoulder and now i felt like i was in love with her. My heart was pounding, butterflies in my stomach, and we were alone together._

_**A few minutes later of walking**_

_We arrived at her house, but it was a nice walk with her._

_"Thanks Jeremy." She said, kissing me on the cheek. _

_"Um-mm, no problem." I said, stuttering and blushing._

_She then kissed me on the lips that said,"Goodnight."_

_She went inside and closed the door. I walked back thinking, Am i in love with Yumi?_

_**Yumi's POV**  
_

___It was a nice walk with Jeremy and i think im in love with him, wait stop thinking that Yumi! My thoughts said. _

_I went in my bedroom, closed the door, and leaned against the wall and asked myself, _

_Am i in love with Jeremy Belpois?_

**I left you cliffhanger. If your not a JxY fan, f*** off. Teehee! Sorry it's very short, i don't have good ideas ya know .**_  
_


	2. Telling the truth

**Le4t: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Jeremy and Yumi: Course you don't.**

**Le4t: Thank you :D**

**Le4t: Let's gets get on with the story and i have my own facebook page! /Le4tf0r4ead**

**Le4t: -_- I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Conner and, well, whatever i own :D Oh, and Xana is dead :D and flashback ended**

**_Jeremy's room_**

**_Jeremy's POV_  
**

I keep on replaying that night all over again and asking the same question, Am i in love with Yumi?

"Maybe i need a shower." I said. I grabbed my shower kit and went to the shower room.

**_A few minutes of showering later_**

Well it's Friday, so no classes. I walked over to breakfast and saw Aelita, Odd, and Yumi. I looked at Aelita and Odd who were chatting and then i looked at Yumi, who was smiling that says, _Hey._

"Where's Ulrich?" I asked confused.

"He said he's coming. Probably doing something important." Odd responded, then turning back to his conversation with Aelita.

I sat down next to Yumi and ate slowly since i'm not that hungry. She held my hand and i held hers.

"Aelita, why did you come back to school late?" I asked with confusion again.

"Oh...well...i had some important stuff to do." She said nervously.

"Oh, like what? Kissing?" Yumi joked to them.

"Yumi!" Aelita said blushing, punching Yumi playfully in the arm.

"Well we di- Owww!" Odd said, feeling his arm punched by Aelita. She then whispered something to Odd, but i couldn't understand.

"Anyway, Jeremy, can i talk to you for a second outside?" Yumi asked me.

"Umm, sure i guess." I said. We both went outside and talked about last night.

"Jeremy, what happened last night was just friends. That's all." Yumi said.

"Are you sure? Then why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Well...Because..." She stuttered nervously.

"I love you Jeremy and i can't hold it anymore. I know you like Aelita, but i love you." Yumi said, blushing madly.

I then kissed her for 5 minutes passionately and no one was around.

"I love you too Yumi, and also, i think Aelita's cheating on me, but i don't care." I said.

"So were...boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah. We are." I responded.

**Sorry for leaving you cliffhanger. I have small ideas and im only in middle school. R&R and check out my FB page**

** /Le4tf0r4ead**


	3. Anger

**Le4t: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Ulrich: Mmmm**

**Le4t: What's up Ulrich? Are you sulking again? :D**

**Ulrich: Shut up!**

**Le4t: -_- I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Conner and, well, whatever i own :D**

_**Chapter 3: Talking**_

_**Ulrich's POV**_

I walked to the lunch area when i saw Jeremy holding Yumi's hand.

_Why is he holding hands with Yumi? I thought she was going out with me, but now, she turned me out for that geek? _I thought with my anger building up.

Once i saw them leave to the dormitory, i went to Odd and Aelita, who were at our meeting place, kissing.

"Odd!" I shouted. Odd jumped and hid behind Aelita. "I'm sorry Jeremy! I didn't mean t- oh, its you Ulrich. Odd said.

"Yeah, It's me. Why is Jeremy holding hands with Yumi?" I said in anger, ready to punch something.

Aelita was shocked. "I saw him last night kissing Yumi in her front door...after my date with Odd." She said, a tear running down her face. I was now even ready to break that nerd's face for taking my girl.

"What happened?" I asked shocked.

"Well this is how it goes..."

**_Flashback!_**

_**Aelita's POV**  
_

_Odd and I walked down the street Yumi's house was on after 'shopping' with Odd. Then I saw Jeremy kissing Yumi in the front porch._ Tears build up in Aelita's face as she said this.

_"Odd...look." I pointed to Jeremy and Yumi._

_"Oh...well at least were together first before them right?" Odd joked, but i punched him in the arm as a tear streamed down my face._

_"Don't joke Odd, i shouldn't ha..*sniff* ...ve cheated on Jeremy for you, but i loved you cause you have good lips and tongue." I said, about to cry._

_"Let's get out of here before they hear and see us." Odd said, grabbing my arm and running to the school._

_**End flashback!**  
_

**_Ulrich's POV_**

"And that's how it happened." Aelita said sniffing a lot.

"Ima go beat that nerd up!" I screamed having my anger overload. I walked to Jeremy's room and asked myself,

_Am i going to do this!?_

**Well that's it. I got my motivation back but i need to keep it up so give meh reviews! :D**_  
_


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: **I'm done writing this. Due to bad reviews and a bad writer, i'm stopping writing this crap. If you love my stories, beg me enough and maybe i'll come back or maybe not. If you hate my stories, be happy cause I'm done


	5. Author's 2nd note

**A/N: **Im sorry everyone, it's been such a long time for updating these stories. I've been really freaking busy with school work, relationships, getting chased by girls, and dealing with terrorists inside the school (Like smoke bombs and stuff like that XP) Please spam my PM box that I should finish my stories so I can do it.


End file.
